


You're Gonna Have to Hold My Hand

by ronans



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> ICESKATINF - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/whereareyoucas/pseuds/whereareyoucas">whereareyoucas</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Have to Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... That's literally what she sent me
> 
> Translation: Mickey and Ian go ice skating yay

‘Jesus, Gallagher, you grip onto that barrier any tighter your fingers are gonna cramp.’

‘Shut the fuck up, Mick,’ Ian forces out through clenched teeth. But, really, Mickey’s right, they’re already starting to seize up and the cold coming off the ice seriously isn’t helping.

Mickey breathes out a laugh and shuffles forward, back towards safe _non slippery_ land. ‘This was your fuckin’ idea, Ian.’

‘I know! I know it was!’ Ian snaps, pretty damn frustrated that no matter how hard he tries to will his feet to move, they won’t budge. Mickey finds this amusing, though, covering his mouth with a gloved hand to hide his smile. Ian glares at him. ‘Stop laughing at me.’

‘Man, you can’t expect me to _not_ laugh at a fucking ex-military Ian Gallagher scared shitless of falling over at a Winter Wonderland ice rink, I mean…’ Mickey trails off, shaking his head from side to side fondly.

Ian starts to snigger then and eases his grip on the railing. ‘Yeah, okay, well you’re gonna have to hold my hand.’

Mickey rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath, sticking his arm out towards Ian. ‘Well I ain’t promising _I_ won’t keel over. Plus, you got some inches on me.’

Ian gingerly takes hold of Mickey’s hand and then frowns. ‘What’s that got to do with anything?’

‘If your ass goes down, we’re both gonna fucking hit the floor.’

He chuckles slightly nervously and then steps forward. Mickey starts to shake with laughter.

‘ _Gallagher_ , did you just lodge the blade into the ice?’

‘…Maybe… Stop laughing, oh my god, this was supposed to be fucking romantic.’

Mickey grins and holds Ian’s arms as he pulls the tip of the blade out of the ice. ‘My balls have practically frozen off and I have to watch you creep along the ice like a fucking cat in socks, you’re totally achieving your romantic goals, here.’

‘ _Ergh_ ,’ Ian groans, reattaching himself to the barrier now he’s on the ice and still clasping Mickey’s hand in a death grip.

‘I’m embarrassed for you right now, there are _kids_ skating circles around you,’ Mickey points out, still finding the whole thing thoroughly amusing. ‘Would’a never pegged you as a pussy.’

Ian shoots Mickey a glare and resiliently lets go of the railing. ‘Fine! You wanna call me a pussy on our date, fine.’

Mickey sighs. ‘ _Sorry_. Christ.’

‘Thanks, now how the hell am I supposed to move.’

‘We should’a just gone for coffee or whatever; much fucking safer.’

‘It’s good to try out new things…’ Ian mutters, an obvious lack of confidence in his wording.

‘Yeah, like new coffee syrups, or different flavoured muffins, or-‘

‘Okay, I get your point,’ Ian grumbles, but he soon starts smiling when he finally tears his eyes off his wobbly feet and looks up at Mickey’s face.

‘What?’

‘You have a snowflake on your nose,’ Ian chuckles, wiping it off with the pad of his thumb.

Mickey wrinkles his brow and looks up at the sky. ‘Didn’t even notice it was snowing.’

‘Were you too lost in my eyes?’ Ian asks, fluttering his eyelashes, momentarily forgetting what kind of surface he’s on and almost tripping up. Luckily, Mickey’s there to grip his upper arm as well as his hand, effectively keeping him upright.

‘Fuck off, I was looking at the goddamn razors on your feet to make sure you don’t run over any children.’

‘Romance is alive, I don’t care what anyone says.’

Mickey huffs out a laugh and then glances back up at the sky, watching the now steady snowfall. ‘This is kinda nice but my fuckin’ toes are about to freeze off.’

‘Yeah,’ Ian agrees. Mickey grins and then looks over at him, how his nose is all red from the cold. He lightly pats Ian’s cheek twice and then sinks his teeth into his bottom lip.

‘Go ‘round the rink one more time?’ Mickey suggests, pulling his beanie more securely onto his head as Ian nods and smiles.

Mickey watches their feet as they slowly start to shuffle forward along the ice again and then looks up a bit further at their interlocked hands. He’s happy like this, he’s happy not being scared of judgement in public, and he’s happy being with Ian.

Doesn’t mean he’s not thinking about how much of an idiot his boyfriend is for choosing to go to an ice rink when it’s clear as day he can’t fucking move on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have quite a few prompts in my inbox so it might take a little bit to get to yours, but if you'd like to send me one I'll be happy to write it :)](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
